Vorágine
by N0dusT0llens
Summary: ¿Cómo vivir sin la persona que más amas?, Esa es la pregunta que se hace Yuri Katsuki. Historia corta de un solo capítulo, un one shot, supongo.


_Esto realmente no es algo tan genial, a decir verdad lo que escribo suele ser "Bah", porque me apresuró al final, o solo tengo una parte pensada._

 _Posiblemente haya mucho Ooc, cosas ilógicas y no sé, solo quería escribir algo un poco triste, porque así me gusta._

 _Algún día, cuando mis ideas se acomoden, me gustaría hacerlo de más capítulos y mejor narrado, pero por el momento, esto será._

 _A decir verdad, había comenzando con una linda idea y terminó en una deprimente._

 _Disculpen faltas de ortografía y esas cosas terribles. Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y eso._

 _{…}_

 _ **Vorágine**_ _ **.**_

 _Mezcla de sentimientos muy intensos que se manifiestan de forma desenfrenada._

 _¿Cómo vivir sin la persona que más amas?_

 _[...]_

Yuri Katsuki abre los ojos nuevamente, algunos rayos de sol penetran por la ventana de su habitación, le molestan pero no es una razón suficiente para hacerlo levantarse e ir a cerrar bien aquella cortina.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de su habitación le hacen girar la cabeza muy levemente.

-Yuri, cariño, ¿Has despertado?- escucha la voz de su madre y decide mirar al techo sin contestar. Escucha a su madre suspirar y retirarse con pasos pesados.

Yuri pierde la cuenta del tiempo que ha estado en aquella habitación, incluso le es imposible recordar lo que comió el día anterior. Haciendo un esfuerzo, estira su mano y toma su celular, abre una de las redes sociales y decide buscar a esa persona.

 _-Yuri…-_ la voz resuena en sus oídos, le mira delante de él, sonriéndole, su cabello plata cayendo por su rostro y haciéndole perder la lógica. Aquella persona que tanto amaba.

El ruido de una explosión le sobresalta, mira su celular y nota nuevamente aquel video. Para Yuri no es necesario ver ese video, el recuerda a la perfección el sonido de aquella explosión, el avión haciéndose trizas en el cielo, cayendo a pedazos como meteoritos al igual que sus sentimientos.

El muro de Viktor Nikiforov está lleno de lamentos posteados alrededor de hace un mes. El pelinegro se dirige a la sección de fotos y vídeos. Coloca el último vídeo posteado por el ruso.

 _-Yuri, sonríe-_ La voz de Viktor suena tan amable como siempre, Yuri se ve a sí mismo reflejado a través de la cámara.

 _-Viktor… Es muy temprano-_ Recuerda haber dicho eso entre sueños, Viktor se acerca y le besa, haciéndole reír. El video termina, la sonrisa de Viktor se puede ver en los últimos segundos y a Yuri se le estruja el corazón. El pelinegro deja caer el celular al suelo, como lo ha hecho en el último mes. La explosión resuena en su mente junto con el último recuerdo de Viktor.

A Yuri se le escapan las lágrimas, recuerda los gritos de Viktor, sus gritos… Eso no debía ser su último recuerdo.

[...]

 _-Yuri, has patinado por horas, se que estas enojado pero debo volver a Rusia por unos días-_ Yuri escuchaba a Viktor a la perfección, le molestaba en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podía irse justo el día de su cumpleaños?. - _Prometo recompensarte cuando vuelva, realmente no quiero ir, pero son mis padres… Debo ir -_ Yuri paró de patinar y miró a Viktor.

- _Y yo soy tu pareja-_ le dijo para volver a su rutina. Escuchó a Viktor suspirar, Yuri había mirado las maletas.

- _Debo irme al aeropuerto, Yuri, quiero despedirme-_ dijo.

- _Que te vaya bien-_ Contestó el pelinegro quien había detenido su rutina.

- _Yuri… No seas egoísta… -_

 _-¿Egoísta?, ¡Tú eres el egoísta siempre, Viktor! -_

 _-Bien, ¡Yuri, haz lo que quieras!-_

[...]

Yuri recuerda muy poco lo sucedido después, sus recuerdos se habían desvanecido para dejar marcados aquellos que no quería.

El pelinegro decidió tomar su celular, estirarse era una tarea complicada. Cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba en el suelo, no sentía dolor o quizás el cansancio mental era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar el daño físico.

Yuri se dirigió a los mensajes, ignoró todos aquellos sin abrir enviados por sus amigos, quienes se preocupaban por su estado. El nombre de Viktor inundaba su visión y el último mensaje le hacía querer berrear como un niño, pero esa etapa había sido superada hace unos días.

 _Buenos días, había dicho que no te escribiría, pero aquí estoy, haciéndolo de nuevo_

 _Deberías ser tú el que me despertaras, no los molestos rayos de sol_

 _Deberíamos estar acurrucados en la cama, deberíamos abrazarnos y besarnos…_

 _Eso no sucederá, ¿verdad?_

Yuri envió esos mensajes a Viktor, esperando que los viera, que contestara, que hubiera un sonido. Pero no habría nada, solo podía retroceder en mensajes y releer el último mensaje de Viktor.

 _Te amo, gracias por ser mío Yuri_

Una frase tan corta para las miles de palabras que Yuri quería gritar.

Dejo nuevamente el celular en el suelo, no podía llorar pero tampoco quería seguir su vida, no podía. El sonido de un mensaje le hizo sobresaltarse, rápidamente tomó su celular con la esperanza de que fuera Viktor, pero se desilusionó al ver el mensaje de un rubio ruso.

 _Viktor no quisiera esto, debes seguir con tu vida_

¿Cómo podría saber él lo que a Viktor le gustaría o no le gustaba?, le hacía enfadar, _¿Cómo puedes seguir tu vida después de perder lo que más amabas_?.

Yuri siempre le parecía estúpido cuando las personas decían que su corazón se había roto al terminar una relación, en esos momentos, les comprendía, pero no lo suficiente. Tu corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos pensar o ver a una persona que amabas con alguien más, haciendo las cosas que hacían juntos. Reír por las pequeñas tonterías, llorar por las pequeñas peleas, enojarse, abrazarse, dormir, besarse… Esas pequeñas cosas que hacían de tu mundo algo maravilloso…

Yuri no podía evitar sentirse triste, no era algo tan fácil. Daba la razón a cuando decía que su corazón se había roto, pero tenía un agujero enorme. Uno que solo podía curar una persona… y esa persona, ya no estaba ahí.

[...]

El japonés había dormido sin darse cuenta, no quería despertar para afrontar la cruel realidad. Sumergirse entre sueños era la mejor manera de hacerlo menos doloroso, pero había personas que no permitirían verlo sumergirse en su miserable depresión y dejarlo morir para reunirse con Viktor.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo sobresaltar al pelinegro. El ruso rubio estaba ahí de pie, mirandole furiosamente y su puerta estaba rota.

\- Maldito cerdo, ¡Es hora de que levantes tu trasero del suelo! - exclamó.

Yuri solo gimió perezosamente en respuesta. Giró su cuerpo y dio la espalda al rubio. Ni siquiera sintió cuando el rubio comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el baño, lo dejo en la bañera y abrió el agua haciéndolo despertar.

\- ¡Reacciona, Yuri! - exclamó el rubio. - ¡Es momento de que hagas tu vida nuevamente, Viktor no estaría contento con esto! - exclamó y el pelinegro le miró vacíamente.

\- No sabes cómo reaccionaría - respondió el pelinegro receloso de aquella afirmación. Yurio le miró un poco sorprendido, el pelinegro nunca solía responder de esa manera.

\- Báñate - ordenó el ruso mientras cerraba la puerta. El pelinegro se quedó mirando a la nada, algunos segundos y después, su cuerpo se movió siguiendo las órdenes del ruso.

[...]

\- Yurio, no quiero ir a ninguna parte - se quejó el japonés mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz del exterior. Después de aquel largo baño, que terminó porque el ruso le sacó de la bañera obligatoriamente, lo arrastró a cambiarse y después para salir al exterior. - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – insistió con su voz carente de emociones.

El ruso no respondió y solo siguió obligándole a caminar en una dirección extraña.

Yuri ni siquiera se enteró de cuándo llegó a un restaurante y mucho menos cuando tomó asiento. A pesar de saber que Yurio hablaba sobre algo, Yuri no podía enfocar las palabras y cuanto más lo intentaba, más perdía la noción del tiempo.

\- Viktor…- escuchar ese nombre le sobresaltó y detrás de él se encontraba Pichit con una cara de pena y se lanzó a abrazarle. Tenía que fingir estar bien, ante su amigo, ante todas las personas que llegaban poco a poco. Solo quería dormir y soñar con Viktor.

[...]

El japonés ni siquiera sabía cómo sobrevivió a todo ese tiempo en aquél restaurante. Yurio le arrastraba a su hogar nuevamente, o eso esperaba. Miraba los escaparates de la tienda mientras tanto, perdido entre las personas, las parejas.

\- ¡Cerdo, sonríe, deja de ser tan deprimente! - exclamó y Yuri le miró seriamente. - ¡Todos extrañamos a Viktor!- le miró frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Yo estoy molesto por la manera tan extraña en la que sucedió su muerte y también por dejarnos a todos lidiar contigo! -

\- Nadie les ha pedido que lidien conmigo - dijo Yuri.

\- ¡Maldito cerdo, tú lo pides a gritos! - dijo Yurio. - ¡Como puedo ver a un amigo sufrir y dejarlo solo? - exclamó sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

\- ¿Soy tú amigo? - preguntó y Yurio le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres, Yuri! - Escuchar su propio nombre de la boca del ruso, le hizo trastabillar en sus emociones. Yuri apartó su mirada, se abrazó levemente a sí mismo.

\- Dime…- susurró. - ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin la persona que más amas? - preguntó haciendo dudar a Yurio. Hubo un gran silencio. - ¿Lo ves?, no puedes pensar en qué hacer -

\- Es verdad que no tengo una respuesta a eso - Eso tomó por sorpresa a Yuri. - Pero a ti, puedo decirte, sigue compitiendo - le miró. - Gana la medalla de oro, por Viktor - El japonés abrió los ojos de sorpresa. - Esa es la promesa de ustedes dos, cumple con tu deber -

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que quería, su pregunta seguía inconclusa a su punto de vista y las palabras de Yurio, carecían de la emoción que necesitaba Yuri para hacer algo.

Eso creía. Fue en el momento exacto que Yuri estaba en el suelo, viendo las fotografías con Viktor, donde apareció una que le hizo salir de su _melancolía_. La sensación de querer ganar esa medalla por Viktor, comenzó a crecer en su interior. Se debatía, no ganaría nada con hacerlo… Pero y si… ¿Y si ganar esa medalla, le hiciera un poco feliz en su melancolía?

Las dudas le embargaron toda la noche, al punto que al amanecer, había decidido realizar aquello. Entraría a la competencia y cumpliría su promesa.

Tenía que apresurarse, tenía poco tiempo para cumplir aquello.

[...]

Yuri quería entrar al hielo en soledad, pero sus planes y la vida, siempre tenían distintas opiniones. Fuera de su habitación, Yurio esperaba de pie, como si fuera las tres de la tarde.

\- Has tardado en Salir - dijo el chico con su cara seria.

\- ¿Has estado ahí toda la noche? - preguntó Yuri.

\- ¡No seas idiota, sabría que te tomaría todo ese tiempo decidir! - exclamó.

Sin esperar más, los dos se dirigieron a la pista de hielo. Yuri le tomó unos largos minutos, más de lo normal, colocarse sus patines. A pesar de que el japonés sabía de qué a Yurio le molestaba la tardanza, esa vez el ruso esperaba pacientemente y en tranquilidad.

Le ofreció ayuda, pero él negó con sus manos, las cuales temblaban. La pista le llamaba, pero su miedo mezclado en recuerdos, le asfixiaba. Recibió la ayuda de Yurio para poner un pie dentro.

Katsuki no recordaba haber tenido una sensación similar a esa. Las emociones luchaban entre ellas y se contradecían. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar y lo hicieron, cuando inconscientemente comenzó a patinar la rutina de Viktor, la que había sido subida a la red.

Yuri Katsuki tenía una meta que cumplir.

[...]

El japonés solía olvidar y sentirse confuso la mayoría de las mañanas, pero esa mañana especialmente, se sentía como si se sumergiera en lava, claramente nunca había experimentado esa sensación, pero era lo primero en lo que podía pensar. Estaba sudando y alterado, se preguntaba porque hasta sus sueños eran tan crueles.

\- Yuri, cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó su madre que estaba a su lado y sin darse cuenta.

\- Lo estoy, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – preguntó entre confusión.

\- Estabas gritando – Su madre lo abrazó y el dejo que lo hiciera, en la puerta se encontraba su padre mirándole preocupado.

\- Si aún no te siente seguro, podrías descansar del patinaje, no te sobreesfuerces – comentó su madre.

\- Necesito patinar – dijo Yuri con firmeza, su madre se separó de él e intercambio una mirada con su padre, ella volvió a mirar al pelinegro y asintió.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, cariño – dijo su madre.

\- Gracias –

Yuri fue a prepararse para dirigirse a su temor principal en esos momentos, la pista de hielo. A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, no se sentía nada cómodo después de aquél sueño.

¿Qué cara habrá puesto Viktor segundos antes de su muerte?

Esas preguntas tan terroríficas, rondaban en veces en la mente del japonés. Se maldecía por pelear y no ir con él, pues probablemente los dos hubieran muerto y no estaría a la deriva, con estúpidos sueños y estúpidas preguntas.

[…]

Los días para Yuri, pasaban sin darse cuenta, entre luchas para entrar a la pista, lágrimas que no quería derramar, Yurio gritándole y siendo amable con él, visitas de personas que conocía por aquellas competencias y mensajes a un muerto.

Katsuki no escribía cartas, pero si mensajes, lo cual era ridículo pensando que nadie las leería y mucho menos la persona que quisiera que lo hiciera, después de todo, ya estaba muerto.

A pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, las memorias se deslizaban poco a poco a través de sus dedos. Katsuki solo comenzaba a entender la noticia, no es no que no supiera que Viktor estaba muerto, solo no podría aceptarlo. Esa desagradable conclusión comenzaba a penetrar en su cabeza, mucho más peligrosa que antes y más dolorosa.

Ese día mientras patinaba, practicando la rutina que había formado sin esfuerzo, pensando en Viktor y tomando la base de lo que Viktor solía decirle para la próxima competencia, se preguntó si realmente había sido al último que Nikiforov había escrito, ¿Le había confiado su último pensamiento?

Probablemente nunca sabría si era afirmativo o negativo, pero se aferraría a esa pequeña esperanza de que había sido el último en recibir un mensaje de él. Sería su pequeño secreto, al cual se aferraría para cumplir aquella meta.

[…]

Había llegado la noche antes de la competencia, Yuri estaba un poco nervioso para dormir, su corazón se estrujaba al pensar en que no conseguiría la medalla, en que todos hablaría de Viktor y se pondría a berrear como un bebe o muchas más situaciones que le pondrían muy tenso, ansioso y triste.

\- Yo deseo que me sonrías una vez más, que me digas que todo saldrá bien y que me amas – murmuró a la nada, las lágrimas se derramaron por su mejilla. Esperaba que ese deseo llegue al cielo, donde estaba Viktor y ocurriera. Temía a soñar con alguna pesadilla, con el recuerdo que se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza. Abrazando los incambiable pensamientos, va a dormir entre lágrimas.

 _ **-**_ _**Yuri –**_ Esa voz resuena en su mente. Mira a través de ese azul cielo en el que esta y detrás de él se encuentra Viktor sonriéndole.

\- Viktor – La voz de Katsuki tiembla. El ruso que vive en su recuerdo, extiende sus brazos y Yuri corre para abrazarlo. Se siente cómodo entre esos brazos que tanto extraña, la voz que tanto adoraba, la persona que tanto ama.

Dulces palabras son susurradas en su oído, a pesar de que llora y lo abraza más fuerte, aquella ilusión se ve rota cuando se despierta abruptamente.

A pesar de que debería sentirse triste, Yuri Katsuki se sentía bastante preparado para competir por esa medalla.

[…]

Sin darse cuenta, llegó el momento de competir, dudó unos instantes, entre la vorágine de pensamientos que llevaba en su cabeza. A pesar de creer que patinar la rutina sería muy difícil, resultó ser tan fácil como llorar, pues las lágrimas se desataron en el transcurso. Luego de estar seguro de ver al Viktor verlo, sonriéndole y susurrando las palabras que más adoraba.

 _Te amo._

Yuri nunca podría olvidar todos esos intensos sentimientos que causaba Viktor en su interior, los abrazaba fuertemente mientras la hora de la verdad se acercaba.

 _¿Viktor estaría feliz de todo lo que hacía?, ¿Qué no había roto la promesa?_

Yuri por un momento vaciló en su pequeña felicidad, realmente quería casarse con Viktor, es una lástima que ahora ya no podría. Miró al anillo reluciente en su dedo, el ruso había dicho que lo amaba, después de esa competencia, se casarían.

Su corazón se encogió nuevamente, los resultados serían dados en unos minutos más.

[…]

El ruido que no cesaba, las personas aplaudiendo, gritando e incluso algunas llorando. Yuri no podía apartar la mirada de aquella medalla de color oro. Entre sus dedos, era como un diamante que relucía y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por conseguir lo que tanto anhelaban, lo que había prometido a su amado Viktor.

\- _¿Cómo puedes vivir sin la persona que más amas? -_

En definitiva, Yuri no podría dar una respuesta correcta. Nunca hubo un manual, una persona o alguna indicación que le dijera cómo actuar o qué acción realizar. Nadie le advirtió que perdería a esa persona, que la vida le daría ese gran golpe y le haría perderse en la deriva, entre _**melancolía**_.

Yuri Katsuki salía esa noche con la medalla de oro que fue su respuesta a muchas dudas, miró al cielo estrellado y pensó en Viktor. Tomó su celular y abrió la conversación de su amado y él.

Viktor, he ganado la medalla de oro.

He cumplido esa promesa.

Estoy viendo al cielo, las estrellas lucen hermosas esta noche… Brillan tanto como lo hacías tú, al patinar delante de tantas personas.

He decidido despedirme de ti, no dejaré más mensajes.

Eso no significa que te dejaré de amar, que la melancolía no me embargara nuevamente, que no te extrañare, porque todo eso pasará, voy a volver a caer por tus recuerdos… Pero haré nuevamente mi vida, seguiré adelante por tus recuerdos…

Esta medalla de oro será la promesa de que siempre te amaré. Viktor, en mis recuerdos siempre brillaras.

Nos encontraremos en el otro lado, espera por mí. Te amo, Viktor.

Adiós.

 _ **Vorágine.**_

Para Yuri, ese era la palabra perfecta para describir la vida.

 _{…]_

 _No me alargo demasiado, si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí… ¿Cómo creen ustedes que reaccionarían ante la pérdida de una persona que aman?_


End file.
